1er Lugar
by Jesytypes
Summary: El amor por el arte los unió, ¿salió Bolin victorioso del concurso?


"Mamá, el evento no empezara hasta en cinco horas, ¿de verdad tenemos que ir?" A este punto del camino sabía que era un intento en vano hacer que mi madre entrara en razón, era una Beifong después de todo. Obstinada.

"Tonterías, Opal. Es ahora cuando necesitan más nuestra ayuda. Todo debe quedar perfecto."

No replique ante la respuesta, creyéndole que estaba de acuerdo. Simplemente cumpliría mi deber como hija perfecta. Suspire ante la vista de la ventana del copiloto, edificio tras edificio, personas paseando, unas apresuradas y otras sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. A veces quería ser cualquier persona excepto yo misma pero al mismo tiempo me asustaba, era una chica muy egoísta al querer lo imposible teniéndolo todo. Mi familia, el nombre Beifong...

Pero yo era Opal antes que nada, tenía sueños y deseos que no eran característicos en la familia. No era una gran deportista como mis hermanos gemelos Wei y Wing, mi ingenio no llegaba a los talones de mi hermano mayor Baatar Jr. Tan solo era Opal.

"Ya casi llegamos." Murmuró mi madre, ahora desacelerando la velocidad del vehículo para a continuación entrar a un estacionamiento privado.

Una vez fuera del coche mi mamá me entrego un par de cajas. "¿Podrías entregarle esto a Huan?"

Simplemente asentí y sin darle más tiempo me puse en marcha al centro de exhibiciones Beifong. Un lugar que conocía con los ojos cerrados, muchos eventos protagonizaban este lugar, cumpleaños, bodas... Toda mi vida había pasado por este mismo piso.

Pase por la parte trasera, no queriendo interrumpir a los trabajadores o artistas que seguían arreglando el lugar o ponerme en medio de mi madre y llegue hasta el espacio que era dedicado para Huan. Toque la puerta un par de veces.

"¿Huan? Soy Opal, traigo unas cosas para ti."

"Pasa, pasa." Contesto simplemente la voz.

Una vez adentro, un olor a vainilla me invadió los pulmones, dándome un antojo de postres. "¿Qué haces? Creí que ya habías terminado."

Mirando su obra no podía interpretar si ya estaba listo o no, daba gracias que me encontraba a su espalda y no podía ver mi ceño fruncido en concentración. "Creo que se ve bien..."

"Esta es solo una pequeña pieza, tuve la idea hace pocas horas." Lo decía mas para el mismo que para mí.

"Dejare esto aquí." Finalmente deje el par de cajas en el suelo, cerca de su mesa de trabajo. "Daré una vuelta, ya sabes qué hacer si necesitas algo." Hablarle a la pobre Opal.

"Sí, sí..." El tono de vez iba desapareciendo en un susurro.

**. . .**

Miré la hora en mi reloj y maldije al ver que no había pasado la hora. Aún faltaban muchas piezas por llegar por lo que obvio mi recorrido fue muy rápido, la última sección era de esculturas, encogiéndome entre hombros decidí entrar.

Mi aliento se contuvo inconscientemente, mis ojos se abrían de golpe a lo que tenía enfrente. "¿Quién...?" _es el responsable._

A mis espaldas escuché un silbido seguido de una risa. "¿Te gusta?"

Sin pensarlo asentí con la cabeza un par de veces. _No sé por qué_…

"Te puedo presentar a la modelo, es una amiga mía." La voz rio al final.

Sentí mi cara enrojecer. "¡Oh! No, no me refiero a eso, es una buena pieza pero yo…"

La risa seguía, pero no era en tono burlón. "Lo siento, solo bromeaba."

Por el rabillo del ojo finalmente pude ver al artista. Era un joven, posiblemente de mi edad, ojos verdes que me hacían parpadear un par de veces, jamás había visto un par de ojos tan únicos. Era como ver un paisaje natural. Cabello corto y castaño oscuro. Estaba usando un traje pero que no dejaba nada a la imaginación a su físico.

"Está bien…" Tragué saliva. "Ya me iba."

"No, espera. Lo siento, soy Bolin." Lentamente alzó su mano para estrechar la mía.

Me sentía sin aliento, mi mano ahora se sentía pesada, quería aceptar tal invitación, me sentía tan indefensa ante él. "Opal." Su mano era cálida, sentí un hormigueó recorrer todo mi brazo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y otra sonrisa que no pude describir se formó en su rostro. "¡Oh! eres…"

Rodé los ojos, volviendo a la realidad. Beifong. "Sí." Lo interrumpí.

"Eres voluntaria con Tenzin. Te he visto un par de veces."

¿_Qué_?

Era cierto que ayudaba a Tenzin en un asilo de ancianos ocasionalmente, pero a el nunca lo había visto…

"¿De verdad?"

Ahora era el turno de su cara de enrojecer. "Visito a mi abuela ahí junto con mi hermano Mako. Deberías conocerla en el bingo."

"¿Yin?"

"La misma." Su sonrisa ahora tierna ante las memorias.

Solté una risita. "Nunca creí conocer a su nieto. Nunca te había visto aquí."

"Es la primera vez que participo, ¿Qué opinas?"

"Eres un gran rival."

"Es un regalo para Asami de parte de Korra, creo que se alegrará mucho."

"¿Conoces a Korra? ¿_Korra_?" ¿Quién no sabía de Korra? La mejor boxeadora de nuestros tiempos y Asami. Asami Sato de Industrias Futuro. Acaso… ¿también vives en la sombra de grandes personas?

"Mis mejores amigas. Son las mejores." Soltó un suspiro. "Dime algo Opal."

Sentí un calor en mi pecho ante la mención de mi nombre. Este hombre provocaba algo en mí. Me relamí los labios, girándome a su obra de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes salir por un café conmigo?"

Solté una pequeña risita. "Tengo algo mejor que eso."

_Él quiere conocerme, a mi Opal. No le importa mi nombre… Estoy seguro que lo sabe… Pero es diferente… _

Sin hacer preguntas me siguió hasta la habitación que era reservada para mi madre, que estaba repleta de comodidades ya que nunca la usaba pues siempre estaba ocupada organizando todo este era mi refugio donde podía esconderme de todos.

**. . .**

"¿Tan tarde es?"

El evento empezaba en no menos de una hora, habíamos pasado las anteriores platicando sobre nosotros, su vida, la mía. Su infancia con Mako hasta donde es ahora. Me sentía tan pequeña en comparación de Bolin quien había visto el mundo con otros ojos.

"¿Te vas?" Me mordí el labio ante la última palabra, sin poder devolver lo que había dicho por puro impulso.

Sin contestarme Bolin se acercó lentamente hacia mí, sin romper el contacto visual hasta tenerlo a tan poco centímetros de mí. _Quiero besarlo_.Hazlo_. Lo haré_.

Cerré mis ojos junto con la distancia que nos separaba. Se separó un poco solo para soltar un leve suspiro. "Que dulce." Susurró y volvió a besarme.

Fue en ese momento donde me daba cuenta de mis acciones y el miedo me invadió por completo. _No soy así…_ Pero él es diferente. Todos esos pensamientos se fueron cuando sentí sus dedos hundirse en mi cabello para acercarme más hacia él. _Mmm_. _Más. Más. Más_. "Bolin." No sé qué era lo que realmente pedía pero al parecer Bolin podía leer mejor mi mente. En tan pocos segundos Bolin había deslizado sus manos hacia mis piernas y posicionado sobre él. El cambio era agradable, el espacio entre nosotros era casi nulo.

"Tu ropa…"

"_Oh_."

"¡Quiero decir!" Rompí el beso. "Arrugaras tu traje."

"_Claro_." Soltó una risa y sin darme más oportunidad de excusarme se había quitado el saco que traía para luego besarme ahora con más fuerza.

"Opal. _Opal. Opal_."

Sí. _Sí. _"Bolin."

"Déjame verte."

Instantáneamente mis manos se dirigieron a mis hombros, en donde tocaron la tela de mi vestido, fácilmente podía deslizar las mangas de este, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, tragué saliva y lentamente baje el vestido.

"_Oh_."

"Quiero besarte más." Y me acerque de nuevo para evitar que viera mi expresión. El contacto entre nosotros ahora era más intenso, sentía un calor al sentir mi pecho contra el suyo, sus manos se deslizaron a mi espalda, desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura, haciendo suaves círculos en mi piel.

En unos instantes rompió el beso y antes de que pudiera quejarme había atacado hacia mi cuello, haciéndome jadear al sentir los besos húmedos desde mi mandíbula a la clavícula, deteniéndose en mis pechos. "Opal." Sus manos comenzaban a subir de mi cintura hasta mi espalda nuevamente, jugueteando ahora con el seguro de mi sujetador.

"Hazlo."

Ahora _libre _me deshice de la prenda que nos separaba, está cayendo al suelo no le di importancia cuando Bolin se acercó de nuevo. Una mano suya cubriendo mi pecho, su pulgar jugando con mi pezón derecho, rosándolo._ Mmm. _Sus labios cubriendo mí el pezón faltante con besos húmedos. Impulsivamente acerque su cara contra mí, si es que se podía, el movimiento me hizo darme cuenta lo que sucedía _bajo_ nosotros. Bolin. Su ahora erección era muy obvia y eso me hizo soltar un gemido. _Hagamos esto. _Mordiéndome el labio inferior logre separarme un poco y mis manos tomaron el seguro de su pantalón, bajando la cremallera escuche a Bolin soltar un suspiro. "_Opal_." Me tomo la cara entre sus manos y volvió a juntar nuestros labios en un beso.

Justo al mismo tiempo en donde finalmente logre sacar su erección. "Bolin, quiero…" Sus manos deslizaron por mis piernas desnudas, subiendo el vestido que cubría su regazo, tocando mis muslos, masajeándolos sintiendo como se adentraba más hacia mis bragas. "Cambiemos." Sus manos subieron hasta mi cintura y sin mayor esfuerzo giramos sobre el sillón en donde quede recostada con el encima, mis piernas rodeándolo en sus costados y sus manos encontrando mis bragas, tirando lentamente de ellas.

Solté un suspiro ante la anticipación y pronto las bragas estaban en el suelo. "¿Podrías tocarme?"

"Me muero por hacerlo." Simplemente contesto con una sonrisa.

Su mano se devolvió hacia mi pecho de nuevo jugueteando con mi pezón haciéndome jadear y la otra se deslizaba hasta mi entrada en donde podía sentir dos dedos acercándose.

"_Opal_." Susurró.

_Oh. _Mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente haciéndome ver colores. Mi respiración era agitada. _Necesito más. Bolin. Bolin._

"Espera un poco más."

_Mierda._ No sabía que había dicho lo último. Lo vi buscar algo de sus bolsillos, un pequeño paquete plateado._ Oh Dios. _Una vez puesto el condón volteó a verme, sus ojos ahora más calmados y hasta inocentes. No podía escuchar lo que me decía, mis palpitaciones eran más fuertes.

"¿Ahora?" Me atreví a preguntar, ganándome una risita de su parte.

Con lentitud sentí cada centímetro que tenía que darme. _Oh. _Era casi una tortura. Los dedos de mis pies se doblaron ante la excitación. Escuché a Bolin maldecir entre dientes y antes que pudiera decir algo más nos estábamos moviendo.

Sus manos en mi cintura encontrándonos en un perfecto ritmo. Sus labios de nuevo en mi pecho. _No puedo. _Solté un gemido. _Más. Más. Más. _"Espera."

Se detuvo al instante, mirándome con grandes ojos curiosos. "Quiero…" Me levante de mi posición, apoyándome con los codos.

"¿Quieres…?"

Sin mucha oposición cambie de lugar con Bolin, este mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos, relamiéndose los labios. Ahora estaba arriba de él. Sonreí al sentir sus manos recorrer mis piernas, el interior de mis muslos. Mis ojos se cerraron pensando en cómo Bolin hacer sus esculturas. ¿Las hacía con esta dedicación? Casi me sentía una obra de arte. Tan preciada y vulnerable. Nuestro ritmo se hizo acelerado y más fuerte, escuchando de nuevo como maldecía entre dientes.

"_Estoy cerca_."

_Vamos_.

Sus manos se cerraron más en mi cintura haciéndome jadear, un par de estocadas más fue lo último que necesitó. "_Wow_."

Lo sentí alejarse y luego irse hacia el baño para deshacerse del condón.

_La hora. _Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me senté de inmediato, haciéndome ver estrellas. "Bolin, tienes que irte. Si no te apresuras…"

Soltó una risa. "Me gustaría más terminar lo que empezamos."

Le di un empujón. "Llegaste hasta tan lejos para presentar tu obra. _Vamos_." Me sentía sin aliento, _¿podía ser yo tu mejor obra?_

Suspiro derrotado y lentamente se puso su camisa, mientras yo ajustaba mi vestido y mi cabello. Todo en orden.

Una vez de pie ante la puerta, Bolin me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, podía sentir todo el fuego recorrerme hasta los pies. "Nos veremos pronto, Opal." Y se inclinó a besar mi frente para después salir primero de la habitación.

Me sentía en las nubes, mi corazón acelerado no me dejaba pensar claro. Quería verlo de nuevo. La persona que tan fácilmente me había hecho olvidar _quien era_.


End file.
